The Originals
by mella239
Summary: This a take on the TVD spinoff The Originals. The story is set after 4x20, but instead of Camille we are introduced to Victoria. Victoria is an old vampire who knows the originals from way back. She will play a big role in the orignal family's life but also Haley and the baby's.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals nor the characters, any story diverging from the original is a product of my imagination. **

**I apologize for any language mistakes since English is not my native language.**

**Reviews are welcomed :)**

"_What?"_

"_What do you mean she is dead?"_ – Victoria could not believe what Sofia was telling her, Jane Anne can't be dead, she can't.

"_Sophie tell me it is not true, please tell me this is not true_!" – She was pleading now, she didn't want to believe it to be true.

All of a sudden she saw black, this was the last straw, he took to many people from her already, and now he has to die. She grabbed her keys from the table and headed for the door.

"_Where are you going?" – _she heard Sophie calling after her, but she couldn't stop, rage was fueling her, she could feel the rush in her.

She drove like crazy, and was in front of Marcel's lair in what appeared to be minutes, she could've ran there, probably would've been faster but she didn't want humans to notice.

She broke in the door, and it split in half, the vampires in the room instantly looked up. Once they realized who it was they sped towards her. This is exactly what she wanted. She knew she could take every one of Marcel's henchmen; she was older than any of them combined and therefore stronger. She ripped the hearts out of the first two guys in one move, she decapitated the other three following them, she kicked the head off of the one behind. She felt a rush, killing them one after the other, sometimes three at a time, felt so good, she could feel her fangs coming out.

It took her a second to super speed towards Marcel, she was holding him by his throat, pressing him against the wall as he was gasping for air. He knew why she came, he also knew that she was stronger, and that she had just eliminated a small army worth of vampires. He knew he had no chance.

"_You know why I am here. YOU KILLED HER!" –_ She was hissing at him, grasping his neck tighter as he tried to fight for air.

"_And now I am going to kill you." _–her voice was calm, but her eyes were menacing, she was going to kill him then and there. She reached for the nearby bar stool and broke of the leg, while still pinning Marcel to the wall.

She drew the stake through his liver, he screamed in agony.

"_Ups I missed." _–she smirked at him.

"_Let's try again." _This time it went through his lungs, he screamed again.

"_Woops, not it, sorry let's try again." – _She was clearly enjoying torturing him.

" _I think I got it now." _- and as she raised the stake to drive it through his heart, something stopped her. She fought the force holding her hand, but she couldn't move, all of a sudden she felt a hand around her hips and she was whisked away. Once it stopped, she looked around, and what she saw shocked her.

"_Nick!" – _was all she could say. She could not believe it was him standing there in front her, with that dimply smirk on his face. All she wanted was to run, but she knew he would follow her, so she widened her eyes in shock looking behind him, gasping "_Oh my god!." _ As he turned his head to see what she was gasping at, she disappeared.

She sped home. When she got there she saw there was another surprise waiting for her.

"_Elijah!" – _She snapped at him_. _The original brother was standing on her porch. "_Is Rebekah going to pop from somewhere as well?" _He just smiled at her remark.

"_What are you doing here? What do you want? How did you know where I live?" –_ She was yelling at him.

Elijah, stoic and sophisticated as always, answered her with a very calm tone: "_Sophie told me." _

"_What?" – _She yelled again

"_Leave her alone, and leave now_, _I don't want to see you or your_ _brother! Do you understand!" _The nerve he has showing up here, after everything. Not just that she didn't manage to kill Marcel, because of Nick, but now they are involved with Sophie as well.

"_I am sorry to come here so unannounced. I came to apologize to you, and to explain." _– He spoke with such calmness in his voice, he knows he and his family had wronged her, but they needed her help now. From what Sophie told him, she can help them with Haley. And it was good to see his old friend again.

"_No needs to apologize, and no need for explanations, just leave Sophie and me alone; ok?" _– She said with a stern voice. She had no interest in their apologies or explanations; it's been 700 years since then. She headed for the entrance, she was going to slam the door in his face, and she knew he couldn't enter anyway.

"_He didn't want to leave you behind, I TOLD him to do so." – _He spoke fast, before she could enter, and slam the door in his face, he knew he had to be invited in.

She turned around to face him.

"_Please invite me in, and I'll explain everything to you." – _He said politely and calm.

"_No, you can explain now or leave, but I am not inviting you in." _– She spoke.

He figured this is better than nothing, so he sat on the wooden bench in the right corner of the porch. She refused to sit next to him, opting to stand; she crossed her hand over her chest.

"_I'm listening." _–she said.

"_You know that our father was hunting us, since we fled from the new world. Well it usually didn't take him too long to pick up on our tracks, and we would usually be informed that he was coming nearer. Every time he would get closer to us we would leave everything and run. That time, it was the same situation. We were informed that he was two towns away, heading our way. We had to leave again, Nick was going to go look for you, but I told him not to. We were sentenced on a life on the run, but you weren't. You had a chance to leave a fear free life, to travel the world, and not to have too run, from every place you settle at. Apart from that we can't be killed, but you could, and if Michael knew how much you mean to us, he would've targeted you, you are easy to kill, and that would send a message. It took a lot of persuasion, until I finally made it clear to them that this was the best option for you. He never wanted to leave you, but he knew it was for the best." _

"_Well that wasn't your choice to make was it now. And if he was so conflicted about leaving me behind, he could've at least left a letter or something explaining himself, instead of letting me believe that you didn't care about me, and that I was wrong thinking that I was part of your family."_

He reached into the inside of his jacket, and pulled out a very old piece of folded paper. "_He did write you a letter, and again I have to apologize. I took the letter because I knew that if you found the letter, you would spend your life looking for us, and not living your life freely as you were supposed to do."_

He was handing her the letter. With shaking hands she snatched the letter out of his hand. When she unfolded the letter she could see his cursive handwriting. The letter opened with

"_I am so sorry." – _written in beautiful cursive letters. She folded the letter quickly, she couldn't read it now, and she knew it wouldn't change anything.

"_Fine you explained yourself, I forgive you. You can leave now." _She wanted him to leave so she could process everything he just told her.

"_I also came because I need your help". – _he spoke again.

What the original Elijah Mikaelson needs her help_, _for what she wondered. Her curiosity was peaked.

"_My help, for what; and what kind of help?" – _She tried to answer as detached as possible to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"_Sophie told me about your house, _he knocked lightly on the wooden frame of the door; _a witch put a spell on your house, so vampires need to be invited in, by YOU."_

"_So why would that concern you, you can't be killed. "_

"_No but Haley can."_

"_Who is Haley?" _– She asked confused.

"_Sophie didn't tell you?" _– He asked surprised.

"_I was out of town, I came back today. What business do you have with Sophie, and who is Haley?" – _She was getting angry again, feeling like something major is going on, but she has no clue and she hated it; she hated not being in control.

"_You should invite me in; this is not something we can discuss on the open, for Sophie's safety."_

"_Fine." _– She eyed him suspiciously "_Come in."_

"_Well, she certainly obliterated this place."_– Klaus smirked as he watched Marcel stand there surrounded by all the those dead vampires, Victoria killed a moment before.

"_Who was that anyway?" – _Klaus asked, wanting to get some information from Marcel plus he didn't want Marcel to know that he knew Victoria, her hatred for Marcel might come in handy, he thought for himself.

"_She is a crazy bitch that's who she is." _

"_Well she certainly broke your rules, does that mean retribution is in order?" – _Klaus said in a malicious tone.

"_I would wish nothing more than to rip the heart out of her chest, but that is kind of impossible."_

"_And why would that be?" – _Klaus asked, his interest was piqued, he knew Victoria was old and strong, but Marcel certainly had a way to kill her.

"_She is a killing machine, have you noticed how she executed a small army worth of vampires, she'd almost killed me, if it wasn't for you. I owe you one man."_

"_What do you mean by killing machine?"_

"_Look she isn't your average vampire. She is old, probably as old as you and she has trained herself. She trained her average vampire skills to perfection. At least that's what I heard. But if what happened today is any indicator it is true, that means that she is harder to kill, and I am not going to take my chances, until I find her weakness. But I think I know what will give me an upper hand." – _Marcel said with a devious smile on his face.

"_And that would be?" – _Klaus asked.

"_Sophie Deaveraux." – _Marcelanswered.

"_I am afraid I am not following, why would she care, about the Deaveraux witch."_

"_Because those witches are her family, she came here today to get revenge for me killing Jane Anne, but well she didn't succeed." _

"_How did you know her again?" – _Klaus asked, now intrigued by the life Victoria led in New Orleans.

"_It's a long story."_

"_Well then it's good we're immortal". _– Klaus said as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the bar.

"_A few years after you left New Orleans; this couple arrived in here. I found out they were very old vampires, so I figured it is best to have them on my side. It was fine at first; they didn't seem to want any trouble, but the woman Victoria, started bonding with the witches. Now that appeared unusual to me 'cause if you remember the witches, they despised every vampire in New Orleans, but not her. She had a special bond with them, especially the Deaveraux witches. Well I soon figured I should establish myself as the leader, before these newcomers take over. I figured if the vampires want to rule this town, the other supernaturals need to disappear. So I decided first I need to get rid of the werewolves, I couldn't have creatures near us, whose bite is lethal to a vampire. However when I proposed the plan, Collin stepped in, suggesting a more diplomatic way. His idea was to make a truce with the werewolves, making sure they leave the town before the transformations start, otherwise they are harmless and there is no need to chase anyone out of town. I saw others wavering towards him, he was a very charismatic guy, and my biggest threat. I soon felt him starting to take place of the leader, Victoria already had the witches on her side, and now he would have the werewolves. I couldn't allow that, so… so I killed him." – _Marcel said with a devilish grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Could I offer you something; tea, coffee, a blood bag?" _– She asked the original, well no one could say she wasn't a good host.

"_Tea sounds good." _

"_Tea it is." _– She said as she headed for the kitchen. Elijah followed.

"_So care to start explaining, what business you have with Sophie?" – _She asked, as she was filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove.

"_Well, she found us to be quite honest. Niklaus got a letter informing him that a group of witches were plotting against him, here in New Orleans. So he came here to see who dared to threaten him, and to kill everyone involved. I followed him, because I was curious about the threat to my brother, and to be honest I was debating whether I should help him or them. When Niklaus arrived in New Orleans he was looking for Jane Anne Deaveraux only to find out that Marcel has taken over the city and silenced the witches. Marcel killed Jane Anne before Niklaus could find out what it was they had that could destroy him. So… I decided I would do a little investigation myself unbeknownst to my brother. I found two of Marcel's vampires threaten Sophie; don't worry I arrived just in time to teach them some manners. Sophie finally revealed what the witches had that would make my brother help them. They had the girl that was carrying Niklaus' child." _

"_What?" _– She almost spilled the tea she was pouring.

"_That is impossible, Vampires can't procreate, it is just impossible. Thrust me there is no spell in this world that could change that, I should know. How, how is that possible?" _– She was rambling, shocked by the revelation she just heard.

"_Well Niklaus is part werewolf, part vampire. My mother's magic made us vampires, he was born a werewolf, and when he broke the curse last year he activated his werewolf side that was dormant for the last 1000 years. Now that he has broken the curse, he can walk in the sunlight without a daylight ring, he can turn into a werewolf at will, he can create hybrids like him, and he can procreate. The girl he is expecting a child with is a werewolf, and we are not sure if the mother needs to be a werewolf or a human girl could be impregnated by him as well. There is still a lot unknown to us."_

"_So what part does Sophie play in all this?"_

"_Well she wants Niklaus to help them get rid of Marcel or they will kill Haley and the baby. I offered to kill Marcel myself, but they said we can't until we find out what is it that Marcel holds over the witches."_

"_That foolish girl; I knew those Deaveraux girls would be the end of me; they are as stubborn as their mother, and no matter what I say they won't listen to me. What makes them think that Nick cares about anyone but himself? He had Finn daggered in a box, and judging by the fact that only you two are here, I can assume that he daggered the rest of your siblings. You said there is something you needed from me. That is why you are here isn't it?"_

"_Yes, we need a place for Haley where she will be safe, and your house is the safest place in the vicinity."_

"_You are a two indestructible vampires, I hardly think anyone would dare to cross you." – _Shesaid.

"_True. Nevertheless my brother has many enemies; I am convinced they would try to use Haley or the baby as leverage against him. We can't always be next to them and I would be calmer knowing that they are in a spell protected house no vampire can enter."_

"_You know you could buy a house and write over to Haley, and vampires couldn't enter without an invitation from her"_

"_Yes but they could burn the house down, unlike your house." _– He spoke.

She remained silent, debating it in her head. Why would she get involved with this, or them? But she couldn't not help that poor girl, she remembered the time when she needed someone and the Mikaelsons took her in.

"_Alright, you can bring her here. She can stay here as long as she needs._" – She finally spoke after a longer pause.

"_Thank you, you are doing us a great favor, and we are always in your debt." – _He knew that he could count on her, and was grateful that he had a friend like her.

"_Don't mention it again." _– She gave him a genuine smile and shook her head. There was no way to deny anything those smooth-talking Mikaelsons.

Elijah left, and she was cleaning up the kitchen. Even though she is a vampire and shouldn't really care, it usually calmed her down, and there was a lot to calm down from. Jane Anne was dead, she sat down on the stool at the counter and started to cry, now that her rage vanished all there was left was despair. She remembered when she held her for the first time, she was so little, she remembered the promise she gave their mother that she will look after them and protect them. She failed her, she couldn't protect anyone. The knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Elijah stood in the doorway with Sophie and a girl she didn't recognize. This must be Haley she assumed. She had black shoulder length hair, and big green eyes, she looked scared but behind the fear there was this fierceness that burnt in her eyes.

"_Hi, you must be Haley?" – _She spoke in a soft voice.

"_Come in." – _She motioned them with her hand to enter the house, and closed the door behind them.

She gave a look to Sophie that meant, "_You and I are going to have a talk later"._

Sophie just nodded, knowing that she had a lot of explaining to do.

"_This is Victoria. She is one of my oldest friends, and she was kind enough to let us stay in her house." _– Elijah spoke with admiration in his voice.

She smiled at Elijah kindly; it was nice to see that he hasn't changed a bit. Elijah always looked calm, but you knew that he had the strength to rip you apart. Compared to his siblings he is the honorable one, he always keeps his word, and he values honesty above everything else.

"_Well, let me show you your room" _– She spoke to Haley in a soft voice.

Haley nodded and followed her upstairs_. _Along the wide corridor were at least eight doors, she led her to the second on the left and opened the door.

"_This is your room, I hope you like it" – _She gave her a genuine smile, and Haley couldn't believe that this stranger was this nice to her. Haley never experienced such hospitality form anyone, she never felt that anyone cared for her.

"_You have you own bathroom too, so you don't have to share it with anyone." – _She winked at Haley, which made her smile.

"_I'll leave you now to unpack, and rest, if you need anything just say it. Don't be shy ok? You are my guest now and that means that this is your home now. - _She gave Haley a smile and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Haley looked around the room, and even though she would never admit it, she loved it. She never had such a nice room for herself. The walls were painted in a nice warm white color, in the center of the room stood a huge bed with a mattress that, she assumed, felt like you were sleeping on a cloud. One side of the room had huge windows that stretched from floor to ceiling, filling the room with light. Since the witches captured her, and she found out that she is carrying HIS child, everything felt like darkness to her. She couldn't see one ray of light anywhere. She prayed to the moon to light her the way out of this, but it felt like no answer was coming. And it might seem ridiculous but this house and this room gave her for the first time a sense of serenity and safety. She unpacked rather fast since she didn't really have much stuff. She looked a bit around the room, but was stunned by the huge white bathtub in the bathroom. She immediately let the water fill the bathtub and started removing her clothes. She can't remember the last time she had a shower, the water felt warm and calming. She poured some of the liquid from one of the colorful bottles aligned on the rim of the tub, the water started bubbling and she started laughing like a little child. She hasn't felt calm in a long while. Still a part of her was worried and soon the feeling washed over her again, as the water became cooler it pulled her back. She was pregnant with non other than Klaus' child, the most self-absorbed psychotic creature on earth, her life and more importantly the life of her baby was hanging by a silver thread, actually it was in Klaus' hands, and judging by his last words, he couldn't care less if they die. His brother has shown support, but Elijah is hard to read and sort of distant, she couldn't help feeling that he wouldn't care if she dies as long as the baby is ok. She thought back on the first week after she found out that she was pregnant; she felt her cheeks turn red now as she remembered that she actually hated that she was pregnant and was thinking of finding a way to terminate the pregnancy, but now she felt that she could die for this child and that she will do anything to protect him or her. The water was cold now so she got out of the tub and put on her clothes; she walked towards the bed and lay on it, wanting to rest just for a short moment but soon fell asleep.

"_What were you thinking Sophia, making a deal with Klaus, ha? He can't be trusted?" – _Victoria was mad and yelling. She hated to yell at Sophie, but she felt so helpless, she just couldn't believe that she would so foolish to enter a deal with Nik. She knew him well enough to know that if he felt threatened he would usually lash out, to show that he is powerful; plus he never liked to be told what to do, that's why he would dagger his siblings the minute one of them disagreed with him.

"_Well … we saw an opportunity and went for it. We are sick of Marcel's tyranny." _– Sophie answered, she knew Victoria always hated scolding Jane and her, and she knew she was just worried about her.

"_I told you I would help you, didn't I? You know I was ready to kill him, but you told me to wait, you know I am strong enough to kill him."_

"_I know, but even though_ _you are strong enough you can still be killed, he can't. You shouldn't be putting your life on the line for us."_

"_What? You know I would do anything for you guys, if it meant dying to free you; I was ready to do it. I promised your mother I would protect you, to me that meant till the end. I have lived an eternity already, Jane Anne not. She has barely lived or experienced life, was her life really worth it." _

They were both crying now, she pulled Sophie close to her. Sophie was just like her mother and sister always putting on the tough act, but she was hurt and alone. They sat on the bed and she let her cry, sobs filled the room and she couldn't help but cry too. Eventually the sobs died down, as Sophie was now asleep, she pulled the comforter over her and quietly snuck out the room.

She walked down to the living room wanting a very strong drink, when she saw Elijah sitting in one of the old arm chairs; there was pain in his face.

"_Elijah I am sorry I completely forget about you. I had some family business to take care of. Are you alright" – _She asked with worry in her voice, she never saw him like this.

"_No problem at all, I completely understand. Family above everything else, right?"_ – He said with a faint smile. "_I couldn't help but overhear your conversation for Sophie. My condolences to Sophie but also to you, you lost her too. I know how though it is to lose a member of your family, half of my family is dead, and I can't help but wonder if I could've saved them, if I just made different choices." _

"_I am sorry I heard about your father, and even though he was hunting you, he was still your father."_

"_To be honest his dead was the least painful from all the rest."_

"_What do you mean?" – _She felt like she was missing something.

"_Ah_ _yes you probably haven't heard. Well my mother made an appearance only to be revealed that she came to kill all of her children. Finn was ready to sacrifice himself for the spell that would purge the Earth from us, but she failed and they fled. Eventually he got reunited with his true love just to be killed; he decided he wanted to keep living. We ended things on a bad term, we haven't talked for 900 years and I lost him without him ever knowing that I did love him. Kol died too, sacrificed for a cure, and again I never told him how I felt, I have learned nothing from Finn's case. For someone who claims to hold 'Family above everything else.' I have failed my entire family."_

"_Don't be too hard on yourself, you couldn't have saved them." _

"_Actually I could have, if I had killed Elena and her friends a long time ago, they would never get a chance to kill my brothers. My infatuation with the doppelgängers is what made me betray my family on more than one occasion. That is why it is so important to me to help Nik, I finally chose my family over the doppelgängers."_

"_Don't be too hard on yourself, I am sure they knew how you felt, and Nik can be lucky to have a brother like you, God knows he needs you." _

"_Well I feel like I cannot reach him, would you try to persuade him, he will listen to you."_

"_Excuse me! Have you met Nik, he doesn't listen to anyone but the evil voice inside his head. There is no way I am talking to him unless I really have to, so no!"_

"_Well if he decides that he doesn't care about this child he WILL kill Haley and the baby and everyone involved, meaning Sophie."_

She couldn't believe it, but he had a point, Sophie was in this now, and there was no way she could kill him, he was an indestructible original vampire hybrid, and she had no white oak stake. Even if she had a white oak stake he would probably rip her throat out before he could even take a swing for the heart. She was faster than average vampires and stronger but was she as fast as an original. She hoped she never had to find out.

"_Fine, tell him I will meet him in the city." _– She said and went upstairs to get her purse.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt nervous driving towards the city. She hasn't seen him in a very long while, especially not after everything that happened in the past, she isn't sure how she will feel. Well to be correct she did see him, but it was brief and she was in vampire mode so that doesn't really count. She thought about turning the car around but this wasn't her, she wasn't a coward. She parked the car, and checked herself in the rearview mirror. She ran her fingers through her long brown locks, untangling them with her fingers, and retouching her lip gloss; once she realized what she was doing, she scolded herself. She hated herself for feeling like this. She shouldn't feel excited or nervous; she should hate him or at least be indifferent, after everything she went through because of him.

She entered the bar where she agreed to meet him. As she entered, she looked around and spotted him sitting at one of the tables in the back sipping on his drink. She made her way towards his table. As he looked up his eyes widened and a smirk spread on his face.

"_Well, well if it isn't Niklaus Mikaelson, drinking alone?_" – She said raising an eyebrow.

He let out a chuckle. _"Vicky, you haven't changed a bit…"_ His smirk changed to an expression that could chill your bones, moving dangerously close to her, until their faces were inches apart, his hands resting on her hips. _"…you're still not afraid of me."_ he smirked looking at her.

Her heart started racing, his scent of musk and sandalwood mixed with the smell of bourbon on his breath filled her nostrils. She was fighting for air that wasn't infused with his scent. She collected herself quickly and gently pushed him away creating distance between them, _"How about you get me on of these." _– She said raising the empty glass and sitting down.

He waved the empty glass at the bartender and two glasses filled with amber fluid appeared on the table. She took a huge sip, the alcohol helped her calm her nerves, she was determined to get it over with as fast as possible and leave.

"_It's been a long time since we last shared a drink. You look stunning love." – _He said letting his eyes roam from her bare legs upwards eventually resting his eyes on hers.

"_Your hair is shorter." – _She said looking uninterested in the attention he's been giving her, even though his gaze was burning on her skin she was determined to not even flinch.

"_It's been a while since I last saw you."_

"_Actually a day passed." _– She said with a smirk on her face.

"_Right, when I stopped you from killing Marcel, by the way impressive work."_

"_I am still not over you interfering with me killing Marcel so don't push it."_

"_Is it really because of Marcel or because of what happened between us."_

"_No it is because of Marcel."_

"_Why are you here then, I know Elijah gave you the letter."_

"_I haven't read it actually, I don't really see a point in reading it now, since it happened a long time ago and I got over it, there is no need to reopen the past, so let me be clear when I tell you that I have no intention of going there. Actually, I came to congratulate you, I heard you are once again breaking all rules of nature by becoming a father."_

"_Actually I am not becoming a father, one of my liquor fueled one-night stands is having my baby, that is something different. I still haven't decided whether they get to live or not. It isn't your business anyway so you should stay out of it love."_

"_Actually, it became my business when Elijah asked me to take Haley in and since she is now under my protection I would say yeah it is my business."_

"_I'm warning you, stay out of it." – _He said clearly irritated.

She scoffed._ - "Or what?"_

"_Don't push me?"_

"_Wow you haven't changed a bit, have you? You are still the evil asshole I once knew."_

"_If I recall correctly you had no problem with me being an evil asshole, actually you liked it." - _He said narrowing his eyes, looking straight into hers.

"_Because I always thought you were like that because of your father. But Michael is dead and you are still and asshole." _– She said grabbing her purse and storming out of the bar.

She paused quickly when he appeared in front of her, grabbing her by the arm. _"Where do you think you're going, this conversation isn't over."_

"_It is over for me."_- She said freeing herself from his grasp. "_ I don't have to listen to you anymore. It's always something with you isn't it?"_

"_Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" – _He was mad now, he hated when people were telling him what to do. "_I_ _could_…"

"_You could what?" – _Sheinterrupted him. "_Kill me. Isn't that what you did to your family, whenever they disagree with you dagger them, and then cart them around in coffins, or kill them like you did with your parents. You are just like your father, I wouldn't be surprised if you would chase this kid around the world making his life miserable, god knows that kid is better off without you."_

"_What would you know about fathers, ha? Didn't you kill yours?"_

"_Shut up!" – _She yelled at him.

He knew what would upset her, and he was ready to teach her a lesson. He came dangerously close to her _"And no I wouldn't kill you, I could think of something better, I will just compel you to do whatever I want."_

She knew he couldn't because she was putting vervain in her morning coffee, but she wanted to see if he would really go there. _"You wouldn't dare."_

He moved closer in, looking straight into her eyes _"Admit that you are not here because Elijah asked you to, but because you still love me."_

She moved closer to him, cupping his face gently, looking deeply into his eyes _"No." - _She said calmly, and with a twist of her hands she snapped his neck. 


	4. Chapter 4

„What do you think is happening right now, will she be ok?_" _– Sophie was pacing nervously, crushing her fingers, she couldn't lose another person, she just couldn't.

"She will be fine, she is tougher than she looks and Niklaus would never do anything to hurt her."– Elijah spoke calmly trying to reassure Sophie that everything will be fine, but he was worried a bit himself, he didn't know how his brother would react. Niklaus loved his siblings yet again had no problem daggering them.

"How can you be so sure? I know him for only a few days and to me he looks like a deranged lunatic that would rip your heart out for just looking at him funny, an knowing Victoria she won't be able to not set him off. She might be strong but he is an original hybrid."

"Because my brother had a soft spot for Victoria since the time she was a human. He won't hurt her."

The room was silent but the tension was palpable now.

"I can't sit around here anymore; I have to make sure that she is fine." _– _Sophie's voice broke the silence. She grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her.

Silence settled around them again, the tension still lingering in the air as Elijah and Haley couldn't help but get a bit worried themselves.

In order to break the unbearable tension and satisfy the curiosity in her she asked "How did you meet Victoria anyway?"

A faint smile spread on Elijah's face as he remembered back to meeting the young vampire his brother brought in that night.

Victoria slowly picked up the rather larger stone from the ground; she turned it once in her hand before putting it in the pocket of her apron. She kneeled again to pick up another stone smaller than the first one but somehow heavier, she tossed it slightly and caught it swiftly again putting the stone into her already heavy apron pocket. It was enough stones to keep her under water she thought, as she slowly walked towards the lake. The water was cold and chilling but she was determined. She uttered a silent prayer to God begging for forgiveness. The water was now up to her waist and she figured she will walk to the part of the lake where she can't reach the bottom anymore and the stones will do the rest. She was in a trance like state now, that she didn't even hear the man calling her until two strong hands pulled her out of the water. She abruptly turned her head; afraid her father found her and is pulling her out. As she turned her head she met a pair of green eyes looking at her worriedly.

"_Are you alright?" –_he asked.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ – She yelled at him, struggling out of his embrace.

He looked at her with a confused look, then his eyes widened when he got it "You were trying to kill yourself, weren't you?"

"It's none of your business." - She sad turning around and walking towards the middle of the lake again. She felt his hands grabbing her again, she struggled out of his hold but he was too strong for her.

He carried her out of the water and put her down on the grass shore.

"You won't let me kill myself, are you?" – She asked already knowing his answer.

"Why would you want to kill yourself?" – He was intrigued now, he did thought of it himself once.

"I don't see why it would concern you?" – She answered him, but when she saw that he was actually concerned she figured why not, she didn't really have anyone to talk to, and he is the first person to actually care.

"My mother died giving birth to me and my father always saw me as the reason for her death. He made sure that I never forget it. I always hoped that one day I'll escape my hell by marrying someone, but my father made sure that I don't."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks until they fell on the yellow material of her dress vanishing, leaving behind a wet spot. Her hands were shaking now and he felt an instinct to protect her. He knew what it was like to be tormented by a person that was supposed to protect you.

She was sobbing know and she hated it, this wasn't her, she wasn't weak, but something about this stranger made her open up, maybe it was just the fact that emotions were bottled up inside of her for so long that when she finally found someone who'd listen it just started coming out, and now it won't stop. She can't stop herself from crying, she slowly feels the warmth around her as she lets the stranger hold her. They sat there until her sobs died down and she fell asleep. She was shifting in his arms now, crinkling her brow so he decided to give her a dream, to ease her mind a little.

Klaus looked down at the girl in his arms, now that he had a better look, he could see that she was an exquisite beauty. Her brown locks were framing her face now red from crying but somehow making her look even more beautiful; he wished he had his canvas here so he could paint her. She was tougher than she looked, but there in his arms she looked so vulnerable and he couldn't explain it but there was something about this girl that drew him in.

Victoria slowly opened her eyes, it was almost noon now. She felt someone behind her shift helping her prop herself up, she remembered again were she was and who she was with. She turned her head to face the stranger, and her eyes met his, a faint smile spreading across his lips.

"You feel better now, love?" – He asked.

"Mhm, yes." - She mumbled. He made her feel calm but she wasn't fine, she was too smart to kid herself; she would need a miracle for her life to improve, and even though he was kind, she knew there were rules and he couldn't save her. She tried to savor the moment; she looked at him one more time as if he is going to disappear. She tried to speak but her throat felt so dry she could hardly let out a sound now. He handed her a glass with a red liquid she assumed was wine.

"Sorry I had nothing else but wine with me, but that should help you with your dry throat." – He smiled, and she noticed his dimples, which sent electrifying impulses down her spine.

She reached for the glass brining it to her lips and taking a large sip; the wine tasted sweet and she felt that with every sip she was regaining strength, she noticed him looking at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at him, her eyes now stopping at his lips wondering what they taste like, when suddenly his lips were grazing hers, it was like he could read her mind. Once she felt the sweet taste of his lips she wanted more, and he knew it. His lips pressed harder against hers. He slowly moved down sucking on her neck as her fingers tangled through his blond locks drawing him in closer. His hands were now under her dress, grazing her thighs as they lowered to the ground feeling the soft grass beneath them.

Her skin felt soft under his hands, as he trailed kisses along her neck down to her collarbone, all he wanted was to sink his teeth into her fair skin. As he moved away to take off her overdress he noticed the bruises on her thighs, upper arms and back, he suddenly felt a spurt of rage, how could anyone hurt an angel like her, he suddenly felt an urge to mark her, to make her his. He felt her whimper as he moved his hands over her bare thighs moving in to settle between them. She trembled under his touch and it made him harder, he thrust making her clasp to him even tighter drawing him in burying her face in the crook of his neck. She was arching her back as a moan escaped her, she felt ecstatic as she came and he let out a silent growl coming himself.

She couldn't believe the feeling; it was unlike anything she felt before – she thought as she looked at the stranger lying beside her. He was sleeping now looking peaceful with his arm folded under his head, and his marvelous body unclothed, he looked like a perfect statue carved out of marble stone. She smiled to herself as her hand swept across chest. The moment was perfect, it felt like they were the only two people on the planet and they had all this nature just for themselves, she wished she could stop time so they could remain this happy forever but she knew she couldn't reality would catch up with them soon enough. She planted a light kiss on his lips before she slowly got up and put her dress on. She picked up the apron lying on the ground and started collecting the scattered stones that fell out of the pockets, placing them back into her apron pockets. She stepped into the lake again, the water felt colder than before but she was determined, she walked towards the center of the lake. She kept walking until her feet couldn't reach the floor anymore, the stones were pulling her down as the instinct to survive was forcing her to fight the currents and reach the surface, but the stones were too heavy and she let them pull her down. She thought that the drowning would go faster, but she was holding her breath against her will, it was like her brain was telling her that she was making a mistake, giving her time to change her mind, loose the apron and swim to the surface, catching the much-needed air her lungs were so desperately craving for. But the thoughts were soon replaced by a piercing headache, she could swear her head was going to explode, and she finally opened her mouth. The water was entering her mouth, chocking her as she fought it, and suddenly everything around her turned black.

Her eyes shot open when a piercing surge of pain went through her lungs, she starred in bewilderment around her, trying to figure out what happened, where she was, she died, she could swear she died.

"Easy love." – A calm voice spoke, as a hand was helping her prop up. He was giving her another cup to take a sip from. Again the liquid inside the cup was red, but the smell was different, more overwhelming and she couldn't hold herself back from emptying the cup in one gulp. The liquid felt so good against the inside walls of her mouth and throat and she immediately felt the pain in her chest disappear.

She recognized the voice and her head instantly turned to the stranger. "You?, But I… I died. How… how am I alive? For a second she thought that she was in heaven, maybe I died the first time, and I was dead the entire time.

"You're technically not alive." – He let out a chuckle.

"I know, because I died, I felt it, I felt death. Is this heaven, are you an angel, I knew you were to perfect to be a human."

He let out another chuckle, louder than the previous one. "No, sweetheart you're not in heaven and I am far from an angel."

He observed her eyes widening as his face morphed into his vampire form, the veins under his eyes getting darker more distinct as his fangs grew, too large for his mouth to contain them.

She hissed as she flung herself backwards, her back tight against the tree, which started cracking from the force she inflicted upon it. "You…you're a demon." – Her voice was shaky, as she watched his face slowly returning to his usual angelic form.

"I need you to calm down, alright, before you break that tree in half." – He said moving towards her, with his hand stretched towards her, his open palm facing upwards, inviting her to take his hand.

She turned around and saw the tree almost broken in half, she looked at her hands, which were shaking now, did she do that. She looked at him again, fear in her eyes, she didn't know what was happening to her.

He slowly grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to look at him. "Love I need you to calm down, alright?" – She spoke softly to her, trying to calm her down.

She ran towards the lake, trying to take a look at herself in the lake's surface, despite the fact that it was pitch dark around her she could clearly distinguish her face. Dark veins were pulsating under her eyes and her fangs were peeking from her mouth. She gasped at the image before her, taking a step back. "You" – She screamed at him. "You did this to me."

"I saved your life, it's a gift. You are stronger now, faster, you will live forever, stay young forever."

"Why would I want to live forever? Why would I want to continue my hell on this earth a minute longer?" – She was angry, tears streaming down her face.

"No one will ever be able to hurt you again, you are stronger now. No one will be able to touch you now." – He spoke, his voice echoing through the meadow, trying to make her listen, consider what he gave her.

She looked at him now, she stopped shaking, and just stood there contemplating what he just told her. _He … he won't be able to hurt her anymore._ - A smile spread across face as she realized her newfound position.

"I want you to come with me, you can live with me and my family, they are like us and I can teach you everything you need to know about being a vampire."

_Vampire was that what he was, what she was_ – she thought for herself. She remembered old tales she overheard as a kid about demons sucking the blood of humans, yet she never thought that it could be true much less that she would be one.

"What?" – She looked at him. "But you can't take me with you, there are rules and…" – she was cut off by his laughter.

"We are vampires we have no rules." – He gave her a devilish grin and offered his hand once again, this time she took it.

"What will your family think, won't they mind." – She tried to look at him as they made their way through the woods, the moon lighting them the way, everything looked so much clearer to her, she felt stronger, just like he said she would, everything was so heightened.

"Don't worry about them, they won't mind. I am pretty sure Rebekah will be thrilled to get a new friend." – He spoke with amusement in his voice.

"Wait!" – She said stopping in her tracks.

"What? What is it? Are you alright?" – He looked at her trying to figure out what made her stop.

"I have to go to my house first." – She said quickly.

"It's alright love, I am pretty sure you can borrow Rebekah's dresses to wear."

"No, I have to get my locket, I left it behind. I need it." – She was determined. He gave in, sensing that it meant a lot her.

"Ok fine, we will get your locket and then we should go for a hunt, the blood I gave you won't be enough."

She felt uneasy approaching her house. Her father was probably inside sleeping, if she is quiet enough she can get in, get her locket and leave without having to deal with him. – She thought to herself.

"You ok, love?" – He asked her, his hand resting protectively on her lower back.

"Yes." – She said with a shaky voice.

She slowly opened the door leading to the kitchen letting him in and closing the door quietly behind them. He went for the stairs leading upstairs, assuming her locket is in her room, but she gently pulled him by the arm, pointing to the stone stairs leading to the basement. He crinkled his brow in confusion; he assumed it was in her room why would she lead him to the basement. They entered the basement, it was pitch dark but thanks to their vampire senses they were able to see without having to light a candle. He stopped immediately when he saw the mattress on the floor, a folded sheet and a small pillow lying on top.

"Do you sleep here?" – He sounded horrified, the basement was dark and damp, there were no windows, and it was a few degrees colder than upstairs.

"Yes." - She answered swiftly as she picked up her pillow, revealing the silver locket hidden under it.

"I got it we can go now. We should leave quickly before he wakes." – She said, hurrying towards the stairs and he followed her out. He passed through the kitchen door first, as she was about to leave someone grabbed her by the arm. She turned to see her fathers enraged face, suddenly she felt a heavy hand slap her across the face. She let out a scream, more from the shock than from the fact that it hurt. He was still grabbing her hand as she tried to break free, suddenly she felt a rage building up and she pushed him away, he stumbled backwards tripping and hitting his head on the wooden table. The smell of blood filled her nostrils, and she felt her fangs coming out as the veins under her eyes started to pulsate violently. She crouched eyeing her father's shocked face as he looked at the monster in front of him. She felt a hand on her upper arm holding her back.

"Victoria lets go before you do something you will regret." – He wanted to persuade her to leave. He knew the feeling after killing your parent; the memory of ripping his mother's heart out still hurt as much as the day it happened.

She broke free from his hold, giving him a look before leaping towards her father. She sank her teeth in his neck, feeling the sharp teeth tearing through the skin of his neck, tearing through the flesh finding the artery, piercing it until blood filled her mouth, it felt so good she couldn't stop herself. She pushed away Nik's hand once again, sucking on the artery until the blood stopped flowing; she stopped to look at her father's face, it was white and lifeless, his eyes open, frozen in a shocked stare. She let the body fall to the ground as she stood up.

"Are you alright, love? How do you feel?" – He asked her worriedly, placing his hand on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, trying to read her emotions.

"I have never felt better!" – She said excitement in her voice flashing him a smile. "Let's get some more." – She said grabbing him by the hands.

He smiled at her, "Let's go home, I think you had enough for one night, we can hunt tomorrow. Let me just take care of something first." He flipped the lit candle and soon the table was on fire spreading to the corpse on the floor. He looked at her searching for a glimpse of remorse or sadness on her face, but she just turned around and left, he followed her closely. She turned around once more to take a last look at her childhood home being swallowed by the now raging fire, she felt sad for a moment but also liberated, she was finally free.

He gave a handkerchief to wipe the blood from the corners of her mouth, and cupped her face gently, planting a kiss on her lips, which she returned smiling at him. "Thank you." – She whispered.

"So what you're not mad anymore?" – He raised an eyebrow.

"I have never felt like this, strong, fearless, free. You gave me a gift, you saved me and for that I am thankful."

He smiled at her. "We should really get going before the sun comes up and it fries you to death." – He said jokingly.

"Ah, does what?"

"Vampires can't go out into the sunlight."

"But you can?" – She was confused.

"I have a ring, see." – He showed her his lapis lazuli ring by raising his right hand. "A witch put a spell on it to protect us from the sun."

"Oh, so I will never be able to go out during the day?" – She said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry about it love."

"Here we are." – He announced as they arrived in front of a grand gray castle, the walls covered with high reaching ivory. She stood there taking in the view in front of her; large windows taking most of the wall's space giving of a luminous yellow light revealing the life going on inside.

"Come on." – He said as he pulled her by the hand, leading her towards the massive front door, made out of dark brown oak, the doors looked heavy and they made a screeching sound as he pushed them open.

The doors revealed the inside of the house, high ceiling holding a massive chandelier which illuminated the entire room, on both sides two grand staircases leading to the second floor, where she assumed their chambers were. On each side were two doorways leading to two big rooms, she could only catch a glimpse of from where she was standing. She stood there for a minute taking everything in; she could hardly believe that she was really here.

All of a sudden a blonde woman entered the room.

"Nik, where have you been all day, oh who is this?" - Rebekah stopped when she saw the woman holding her brother's hand.

"This is Victoria." – He spoke to the blonde woman.

"Victoria, this is my sister Rebekah." – He turned to look at her, giving her an encouraging smile. This is when she realized that she was standing a step behind him.

"Oh, hello." - The woman spoke now, pulling Victoria into a hug. "Welcome to our home."

"She will need new clothes I trust you will take care of that." – He spoke to the blonde haired girl now.

"Don't worry about it." – She told him. "You look like you could fit into my dresses for now, until they make you your own." – She gave Victoria a bright smile.

He made his way to the right into a great room; she assumed was their gathering room. A grand fireplace was keeping the place warm, candles lighting up the room. In the center stood massive armchairs on each side a small table, with flowers on them. The burgundy walls were covered with paintings in massive golden frames. She noticed two men in the room. The older one was sitting in the armchair closest to the fireplace, reading something, the younger man stood next to the fireplace sipping on his drink. Both men looked towards the doorway the minute they entered the room.

"Brother, where have you been so long, our sister got worried for you." – The older of the two men spoke smiling at them. "I see you brought company." – He said when his eyes fell on Victoria.

"Well, well brother who is the lovely young lady in your company." – He spoke with a cheeky grin, eyeing Victoria from across the room. In seconds he stood in front of her, kissing her temples. "My name is Kol, and yours."

She felt uncomfortable by the young man and before she could answer him, the blonde girl cut in.

"Her name is Victoria, and I am pretty sure you are making her uncomfortable." – She spoke grabbing Victoria's hand and dragging her across the room to one of the armchairs.

Klaus let out a chuckle at the remark, and patted his little brother on the shoulder, as he stood there slightly bent one arm stretched out holding an invisible hand. "Leave her alone Kol."

"I was just introducing myself nicely." – He straightened himself up giving his brother a wink.

"I mean it Kol." – Klaus' words were sterner now and it seemed his brother understood.

"I apologize if my brother made you uncomfortable, my name is Elijah and welcome to our home."

"Victoria, pleasure to meet you." – She said lowering her eyes, she was used to talking casually to Nik, that she almost forgot how to behave in the presence of nobleman, which they most certainly were.

_Oh my God! Victoria thought to herself, I just snapped an Original's neck and the most vindictive one on top of that, but she was angry at him, what was he thinking trying to compel her. _She picked him up by the shoulders and started dragging his body into the alley behind the bar. _God he is heavier than he looks. - _She thought to herself as she dragged his body over the concrete to the empty alley behind the bar and covered him with some nearby cartons. She looked around her to check that no one has witnessed her little stunt. When she made sure no one was watching, she walked out of the alley and towards her car.

"Hey, anybody home" – Victoria spoke as she walked into the house carrying shopping bags in both hands, as a man walked behind her carrying a lot more bags.

She entered the living room to find Elijah in the armchair reading as Haley sat on the sofa flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey I come bearing gifts. I was stressed, and whenever I am stressed I go shopping, so I was walking down the street when I saw this boutique selling maternity clothes, and I saw this dress which was perfect for you , so I went in, and then I saw all the stuff they had in there. Dresses, blouses, pants for different months of pregnancy and I couldn't stop myself." "Oh my god, I am sorry." – She spoke as she saw Haley's surprised face. "You probably wanted to buy this stuff yourself, but I saw you didn't bring much stuff with you and I assumed you probably didn't have these clothes yet so I bought them. I can return them again."

"No its ok, I am not a shopping person anyway, but this is too much I cannot take this." – Haley looked at the pile of clothes in front of her.

"What? Yes you can, don't worry about it." – She smiled at her Haley.

"So Victoria what happened with Niklaus, did you talk to him." – Elijah interrupted the two women speaking.

"Yes we talked, he showed me what an arrogant ass he is so I snapped his neck and left." – She spoke fast hopping Elijah wouldn't catch a word she said.

"What?" – Elijah spoke with an alarmed voice. "You did what?"

"I snapped his neck, ok. You should have warned me about him, he is intolerable. I tried talking to him but he was so smug and full of himself I couldn't take it anymore and when he tried to compel me I snapped his neck, and I'm not sorry, he is like that because you all let him behave like that."

"He is going to kill you, you know that." – Elijah was worried.

"He won't and he can't enter the house anyway, so I will be fine for a few days until he calms down. Where is Sophie?" – She asked as she didn't see her and couldn't hear another heartbeat in the house.

"She went to look for you." – Haley said.

"Oh, I should call her and tell her that I'm fine." – She took the phone out of her purse dialing Sophie's number when the doorbell rang.

His neck hurt as he moved his head slowly. He opened his eyes and slowly propped himself up two cartons sliding of his body. Everything around smelled of urine and rotten food. He now remembered where he was and what happened. _She snapped_ _my neck. - _ He felt the blood in his veins boiling with rage as he remembered how he ended up here. He stood up quickly and made his way towards the street. _She was probably at her house now. – _He thought for himself. _The house that he can't enter. – _He was furious now, trying to come up with a way to lure her out of the house. Suddenly he stopped as he saw the younger Deveraux witch walking out of the bar. He quickly grabbed her covering her mouth as she tried to break out of his hold.

In matter of minutes he was in front of Victoria's house. He ringed the doorbell, still holding Sophie.

The doorbell rang echoing through the house. She sped to the door swinging it open. Nik stood in front of her holding a frightened Sophie.

"Hello Vicky." – He grinned at her. "How about you invite me in."

"Let her go!" – She spoke to him.

"You invite me in, or she becomes one of us." – He said moving Sophie's hair to expose her neck, fangs coming out of his mouth.

"Brother, let her go." – Elijah and Haley were standing now behind Victoria.

He just looked at them before looking at Victoria again. He moved his head closer to Sophie's neck, his teeth grazing her neck.

"Fine, come in." – She screamed out.

He pushed Sophie away, grabbing Victoria by the throat pushing her room pinning her to the wall.

Sophie stumbled from the push, but Elijah quickly caught her from tripping, helping her regain balance. He ordered her and Haley to go upstairs. She tried to argue with him but he lifted his hand silencing her, giving her a reassuring look. She reluctantly went upstairs followed by Haley.

Victoria was hissing trying to free herself from Klaus' hold, but he was too strong.

"Brother let her go; you don't want to hurt her."

"Elijah stay out of this, she snapped my neck and left me lying there on the street."

"You tried to compel me and I didn't leave you lying there on the street I left you in the alley behind the bar." – She pushed the words out.

He tightened his grip, and she was fighting for air now. "You are not in the position to be sarcastic love."

"Don't call me that." – She managed to spit out.

He had this evil look in his eyes as he smiled revealing his fangs. He quickly buried them in her neck.

His teeth ripped through her skin as she started feeling lightheaded, the memory of them blood sharing centuries ago shot through her head, when suddenly he released her from his grip. She quickly regained her balanced and looked at him. He was grinning at her smugly.

"Wow you bit me, what are you five, I am a vampire I heal see…" – She grabbed her neck were he had sunk his teeth just minutes ago. The wound hadn't healed, it was still fresh, the place around it still bloody. She suddenly felt feverish and weak. She sped towards the closest mirror inspecting the wound on her neck. It wasn't healing, it looked infected, and that's when it dawned on her - _werewolf bite, he was part werewolf._

"You poisoned me!" – She spoke in shock, her worst fears were confirmed when she met Elijah's worried look.

"Of course you won't just let me die easily; you'll make me die in agony." – She could barely look at him now, she was going to die, and she was the only one to blame - _Why did she have to taunt an Original vampire. Sophie_!_ She will be all alone now, she failed her again. _

"There is a cure." – Klaus spoke now looking at her amused.

"There's a cure?" – She looked at Elijah with hope in her eyes, looking for confirmation.

He didn't look that reassuring. "There is, but…"

"But what, I'll do anything."

"I am the cure." – Klaus spoke, a satisfied grin spreading across his face as he looked at Victoria. "My blood is the cure, and all you need to do is apologize to me."

She narrowed her eyes, anger in her eyes. "Apologize to you? First of all there is nothing I would have to apologize for and second of all I will rather die than kiss your feet!" – She spoke with spite and anger in her voice; she would rather die than give him this satisfaction.

"I will be in my room; I wish not to be disturbed." – She spoke, as she felt weaker, the venom spreading through her body. She slowly walked up the stairs, her legs barely holding her, and towards her room. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

She was in and out most of time. It hurts more if you move so she was trying to rest.

Sophie was the first one to enter the room, she was frantic. „Oh my God, are you ok? ". – She was shooting questions at her and Victoria just felt sad that she will have to leave Sophie.

„I am fine, it doesn't hurt just looks bad. " – She lied it hurt like hell, but she didn't want to worry her. „You need to promise me that you will be careful ok no more reckless behavior, please promise me you will at least try not to get into trouble." – She held Sophie's hands in hers looking into her eyes.

"I promise." – She answered through a sob, tears streaming down her face. "I promise." – She hugged Victoria tightly, not wanting to let her go, she was like a mother to her. She just lost her sister and now she is going to lose Victoria too. She remembered when her mother died, Victoria never left their side, she would cook for them, care for them, and she was the one holding their hands at their mother's funeral. She was the one who was there when Jane Anne would wake up in the middle of the night screaming from one of her nightmares. She loved them and now she will be gone, Sophie felt utterly alone now.

"You know what I could make you my famous gumbo you love so much." – Sophie said breaking the silence between them.

Victoria smiled weakly at her "I would love that." She knew the only thing she could stomach right now is blood, but she also knew that Sophie will feel better doing something so she let her. She remembered when their mother died. She wanted to take the girls' mind off of it, so they tried to recreate their mother's famous gumbo recipe, they failed terribly, but Sophie didn't give up, she felt solace in it, and practiced it until it became better than the original.

Sophie left the room, slowly closing the door behind her when she ran into Haley.

"Hey, how is she feeling?"

"Not good." – Sophie said her voice cracking. She cleared her throat, the last thing she wanted was to break down, she was stronger than this. "I am going to make her some gumbo, maybe it will make her feel better."

Haley just shook her head affirmatively she didn't know what to say to her, she was never good with words, and she didn't want to make her feel worse than she already does.

* * *

Sophie moved past her and down the stairs, making her way towards the kitchen. She made sure not to go through the living room, she knew he was still there, probably waiting for Victoria to die, and kill them all. She felt like all of this was her fault, she brought him into their lives and now she is going to lose another person she loved. She couldn't hold it anymore tears started to pour down her face she wiped them away with her sleeve proceeding to gather the ingreedients she needed and laying them out on the counter.

"What are you making there little witch." – A deep voice sounded through the room, getting her attention. He was leaning in the doorway looking at her, a smug grin on his face.

"It's none of your business." – She spat back. "What are you still doing here, what do you still want from us?"

"Actually I haven't yet decided what to do with you or them." – He said with amusement in his voice.

"Well you might as well kill me now, since I have no one left anymore thanks to you."

"You just might get your wish little witch." - He said taking a step towards Sophie.

"Leave her alone brother, I think you've done enough destruction for today." – Elijah spoke with a calm yet commanding voice.

Klaus looked at his brother raising his hands, making a mocking grimace that said "_Not here to cause trouble". _

Sophie rolled her eyes at this; she couldn't believe all of this was actually amusing him.

"I have to apologize for my brother." – He said handing her his handkerchief.

She took it from his hand, and wiped the wet teardrops resting on her cheek.

"I am sorry, this is entirely fault. I asked her to talk to him, I should have known better and now…" – He didn't know what to say to her, so he just sat there sharing the silence with her.

* * *

"Hi! Can I come in?" – Haley's head was peeking through the slightly jarred door.

"Yes. Sure." – Victoria said trying to sit up, resting her head against the headboard.

"How are you feeling?" – Haley asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good, it looks worse than it actually is." – Victoria said with a faint smile.

Haley raised an eyebrow at her, not quite believing her.

"Fine, the venom burns like hell every time I move or breathe."

"I am sorry." – Haley said looking down at her hands, she felt guilty, the only reason she fought with Klaus is because she was there to talk about her. She felt incredible sadness as she looked at her, Victoria was the first person that was kind to her in the last few weeks, and to actually care about her and her baby, and now she is going to die, and all because of her.

"Hey, this isn't your fault ok? You shouldn't worry; it is not good for you or the baby." – Victoria said taking Haley's hands and smiling at her. "I lived for 800 years I think that is more than enough." - She laughed and Haley couldn't help but smile herself. "Hey." – She squeezed Haley's hand getting her attention "You will be fine, ok. They might look like they don't care, but they do. They would never let anything happen to that baby or to you. Elijah might seem distant and reserved, but he cares, I know that, and I am pretty sure he will find a way to make Klaus realize that he cares too." – She winced now as a new wave of pain washed over her.

"I should let you rest." – Haley said, helping Victoria lay down again. "Thank you, for everything you did for me. Thank you for caring." – She said trying to fight the tears, she hugged Victoria, and quickly left the room, she didn't want to start crying. She wasn't an emotional girl, that wasn't her, she thought to herself as she closed the door behind her, leaning on them for support.

After a few minutes she moved from the door and made her way downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Hey you need some help?" – She asked as she entered.

"Yeah, you can cut the onions." – Sophie answered, handing Haley a knife.

"Maybe he will have a change of heart." – Haley said after a few minutes of silence.

"For that he would need to have a heart." – Sophie said coldly.

"He did it before." – Haley said, remembering Tyler telling her that Klaus healed Caroline after he ordered him to bite her.

Sophie couldn't imagine that Klaus could ever do a decent thing in his life, however she still hoped.

* * *

"I know you wished not to be disturbed but I just wanted to see if you needed anything." – Elijah spoke as he entered Victoria's room.

"Come in." – She said propping herself up again. "Believe it or not, you're not my first visitor today" – She tried to smile.

"I brought you this." – He said handing her a blood bag.

She took the blood bag and with a little struggle managed to open it and pour the liquid down her throat. The blood felt good against the walls of her mouth and she felt a faint spurt of energy, she could barely feel it but it was there.

"I am sorry; I should have never asked you to talk to him. I should have known better. I hope you know that I never wished for this happen." – Elijah spoke nervously.

"What is up with everyone today? This isn't you fault ok? I snapped his neck, I made the choice and these are the consequences of MY actions. You have to stop apologizing for your brother's behavior; this is on him, not you. No one holds you responsible for how he turned out to be or the things he does."

"Still I should've never asked of you to do this. I won't let you die I promise, I will find a way to convince my brother to do the right thing."

"I am sorry if I'm not all too optimistic about this. It's something about him Elijah that I can't explain, I feel like I don't know him at all. I don't think I can believe or even hope that a there is a tiny part of him that couldn't let me die. Elijah I would like to ask you for a favor now."

"Yes anything."

"I need you look after Sophie, please don't let anything happen to her. I promised her mother, and I already failed her once, and now I…" – She was rambling

"I give you my word."

"Thank you." – She felt a little more peaceful now that she had Elijah's word; she knew he was a man of honor.

"Another thing" – she said and Elijah looked up at her. "You should show Haley that you do care, she is scared and alone, she could really need someone in her corner."

Suddenly she felt dizzy, the room started to spin around her, drops of sweat wetting her forehead as her body started to shiver. Her head was heavy now and she couldn't sit upright anymore as everything around her turned black. Elijah caught her head and laid it slowly on the pillow. He covered her with the duvet and gently moved a few strand of hair from her forehead, cupping her face before leaving the room letting her rest.

* * *

"Would you really let her die?" – Elijah tried to reason with his brother.

"Well she does have the option of apologizing, and then I wouldn't have to let her die."

Niklaus could be very frustrating at times, and often Elijah didn't care enough so he'd let it go, but his friend was dying and it was his fault so he tried to think of something that might actually make his brother change his mind. "Well, I am surprised you don't want to keep her alive, since she could be of great help against Marcel."

"I am pretty sure I don't need her to handle Marcel."

"No, but you do want to take over this city, don't you. Well if I recall correctly she managed to do that a while ago, until Marcel killed her partner."

"More of a reason to let her die if you ask me."

"You don't understand brother; she managed to get the vampires, WITCHES and WEREWOLVES on her side, she could help you achieve that, and once they all turn on Marcel the city is yours again."

"I don't need her help and if she wants to live she just has to apologize." – He said standing up from the chair he was sitting in and moving past his brother, quickly disappearing upstairs.

Elijah took out his phone and dialed his sister's number, she was his last hope.

"What is it now Elijah? For the last time I am not moving to New Orleans." – Rebekah's voice rang from the other line. He was always surprised at how much he missed to hear his sister's voice.

"Rebekah, I need your help." – His voice was sounded different, and she could detect that he was worried making her feel uneasy. Her thoughts immediately went to the wellbeing of her remaining family members. Yes they let her down on more than one occasion and sometimes it seemed that they didn't care about her at all, but they were still her family and she knew that they loved her even though they failed to show it.

"What could you possibly need my help for?" – She tried to sound as uninterested as possible.

"Do you still have that vile with Klaus' blood?"

"I do, why?" – Rebekah was more than curious now about what her brother's cooked up this time.

* * *

Her head was pounding, as she tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt so heavy. Her sweat-soaked clothes were sticking to her body. She felt cold and pulled the duvet up making sure it covered every inch of her body. As she opened her eyes, she saw him standing at the door of her room.

"Get out." – She pressed out, breathing heavily.

"You don't look so good, love." – He stood there, arms crossed over his chest a smirk grazing his lips.

"I said get out." – She swung herself at him; hitting her hand against the wall just inches away from his head as she was pinning him against the door. All of a sudden she felt her legs giving up on her as everything around her went black. She felt someone catching her and was now carrying her.

Klaus quickly caught her. "The more energy you waste the quicker the venom spreads, the sooner you will die." – He said as he carried her over to her bed.

"Nik?" – She was looking at him as if she saw him for the first time in a while. She held onto him for dear life as he tried to lay her down on the bed.

"I knew you would come back for me." – She spoke faintly, the words were almost like whisper as she held his hand weakly. He realized that she was hallucinating.

"I know you wouldn't just leave." – She tried to sit up but her hands wouldn't hold her up, he moved swiftly propping her her up, sitting on the bed allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"I don't feel so good, what is happening to me Nik?" – Her breathing became heavier with every word.

"You got bit by a werewolf." – He said softly caressing her hair.

"I am going to die, am I?" – Her body became tense and she clung to him even more.

"Yes." – He answered her.

"Well at least I won't die alone." – She tried to smile at him, and he felt the need to hug her tighter.

"I need you to know that I love you, and I do believe there is good in you, because I saw it and maybe one day you'll let someone else see it the way you've let me." – She was cupping his face, looking into his eyes. Then she moved placing a small kiss on his lips, it took all of her strength and her head fell on his shoulder.

He looked at her, her head resting on his shoulder and he knew he couldn't let her die. He used his teeth to pierce trough his skin, making blood come out from under his skin. He moved his wrist to her mouth, letting the drops of blood fall on her lips as he was urging her to drink. At first she wasn't responding but then she started sucking on his wrist her eyes shooting open as the liquid gave her new strength.

She fell asleep in his arms, and it reminded him of the times they used to stay up all night talking that she would eventually fall asleep in his arms. It also made him think of what she said earlier and of Caroline.

* * *

She woke up to an empty bed. Her headache was gone and she instinctively touched the place where the wound was but it was gone now, the skin under her hand felt smooth.

_Elijah really did it; he really managed to convince him to heal her. – _She thought for herself.

She got out of the bed stretching her arms above her head. She was in desperate need of a shower so she headed towards her bathroom when she heard a commotion outside. She opened the door to see two men carrying boxes towards the empty guest room opposite hers.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" – She addressed the two men.

"We are moving in Mr. Mikaelson's things." – One of the men answered her, and she noticed that they were compelled.

She didn't give it much thought, figuring it was Elijah's stuff they were moving in so she turned around heading to her own room.

"Where should we put these boxes Mr. Mikaelson?" – She heard one of the men asking.

"You can put it next to the dresser and be careful with it the content of the box is fragile."

She darted out of the room as she heard the men speak. That wasn't Elijah's voice. She sped into the room almost running into one of the movers.

"What is happening here?" – She was standing in front him, waving with her arms around her.

"Good morning to you too sunshine, you look like you're in need of a shower." – He looked her up and down, making her feel uneasy and prompting her to cross her arms across her chest.

"What do you think you are doing?" – She was demanding an answer.

"Um, I am moving in if it isn't obvious. You know I figured because of the baby and Haley. You don't mind do you?" – A devious smile spreading across his face.

She could feel the blood beneath her skin starting to boil he was really pushing her buttons now. The voice inside her head was screaming now: _Of course I mind, I don't want to have you this close to me, let alone in a room across from mine. You tried to kill me, and you're an obnoxious ass, and you bring up these feeli…_ She stopped herself quickly, collecting herself as she realized that he was still staring at her.

"I have two rules, stay out of my room and stay out of my way. Got it?" – She said coldly turning around and leaving the room, slamming the door of her room shut behind her. She jumped into the shower letting the warm water wash over her as she contemplated everything that happened to her in the last few days.


End file.
